Regarding the techniques above, JP 2004-36233 A (Patent document 1) describes the prior arts. FIG. 12 is a perspective view of a main part of a conventional swing-type construction machine, which is described in JP 2004-36233 A. The swing-type construction machine having the main part illustrated in FIG. 12 is, for example, a compact excavator that constitutes a small-sized construction machine. The compact excavator is provided with a working device (not shown) for digging work of earth and sand, etc. including a boom, an arm, and a bucket, and a boom cylinder, an arm cylinder, and a bucket cylinder that are hydraulic actuators for driving the boom, the arm, and the bucket, respectively. Moreover, the compact excavator is provided with a swing cylinder (not shown) for swinging the working device in a horizontal direction, a swing post 52 illustrated in FIG. 12 which is rotatable in a horizontal direction and to which the working device is attached, a bracket 51 that is connected to the swing post 52 via a vertically extended connecting pin 53, and a upperstructure having a swing frame 50 on which the bracket 51 is fixed. The compact excavator is further provided with a control valve (not shown) that is arranged on the upperstructure and a plurality of working device pipes 54 that connect the control valve and the corresponding ones of the plurality of the hydraulic actuators included in the working device.
Still further, the compact excavator according to the conventional techniques is provided with a swing frame side holding body that holds a part of the plurality of the working device pipes 54, which is located at a side of the swing frame 50, that is, a pipe holding bracket 55, and a swing post side holding body that holds a part of the plurality of the working device pipes 54, which is located at a side of the swing post 52, that is, a clamp 56. As illustrated in FIG. 12, the swing post 52 includes a horizontal hole 52a into which the plurality of the working device pipes 54 are inserted toward an opposite side of a swing cylinder (not shown) across the connecting pin 53.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, in the compact excavator according to the conventional techniques, between the pipe holding bracket 56 to the horizontal hole 52a of the swing post 52, the plurality of the working device pipes 54 are arranged so as to extend along a horizontal direction as if they are bundled and concentrated. When inserting the working device pipes 54 into the horizontal hole 52a of the swing post 52, they are inserted therein so as to wrap around the connecting pin 53. At a position upper than a position where the working device pipes 54 are inserted into the horizontal hole 52a of the swing post 52, an extending direction of the working device pipes 54 is reversed. In this state, the working device pipes 54 are clamped by the clamp 56 so that the working device pipes 54 extend upwardly thereafter.
The respective working device pipe 54 are set to have length that enables a swing cylinder (not shown) to swing. The techniques according to JP 2004-36233 A were invented by the same inventors as those of the present application, and although not mentioned in JP 2004-36233 A, a holding form of the working device pipes 54 in the pipe holding bracket 55 and a holding form of the working device pipes 54 in the clamp 56 are actually configured as the ones illustrated in FIG. 13 and FIG. 14 of the present application, respectively. Hereinafter, the holding forms of the working device pipes 54 will be described.
At an inner portion, which is located at a side of the center line of rotation of the upperstructure, of the pipe holding bracket 55 for holding the plurality of the working device pipes 54 on a side of the swing frame 50, holes 55a and 55b into which two boom pipes to be connected to the boom cylinder are respectively inserted and a hole 55c into which one of the two arm pipes to be connected to the arm cylinder is inserted are arranged. At a center portion of the pipe holding bracket 55, holes 55d and 55e into which two bucket pipes to be connected to the bucket cylinder are respectively inserted and a hole 55f into which the other one of the arm pipes is inserted are arranged. Furthermore, at an outer portion of the pipe holding bracket 55, holes 55g and 55h into which two spare pipes to be connected to a spare actuator are inserted are arranged.
As illustrated in FIG. 14, the clamp 56 for holding the working device pipes 54 on a side of the swing post 52 is configured by a first clamping portion 57 and a second clamping portion 58 that are mutually opposed. Between the first clamping portion 57 and the second clamping portion 58, in a direction from a side of the swing cylinder to a side of the horizontal hole 52a of the swing post 52, holes 56a and 56b into which the two boom pipes are respectively inserted, a hole 56c into which one of the two arm pipes is inserted, two holes 56d and 56e into which the two bucket pipes are respectively inserted, a hole 56f into which the other one of the two arm pipes is inserted, and holes 56g and 56h into which the spare pipes are respectively inserted are formed.
In this way, in the holding form in which the working device pipes 54 are held by the pipe holding bracket 55 and the clamp 56, a state where the working device pipes 54 including the plurality of the boom pipes, the arm pipes, the bucket pipes, and the spare pipes are bundled and concentrated is maintained near the connecting pin 53, and while keeping this state, the working device pipes 54 are inserted into the horizontal hole 52a of the swing post 52.